[unreadable] Now in its seventh year, the Regenerate international conference and exposition is a collaborative effort that unites leaders within the tissue engineering and regenerative medicine communities, offering a premier educational program for basic scientists, clinicians, students, business leaders, entrepreneurs, and representatives of government funding agencies. This annual endeavor is organized in an effort to foster interactions that will accelerate development of new technologies to benefit patients worldwide. This [unreadable] meeting is intended to unite leaders within these multidisciplinary fields and offer a premier educational program. It is co-sponsored by the University of Toronto, the institutional host of Regenerate 2007. The purpose of this proposal is to provide travel and registration support for graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. An important consideration is the diversification and participation of all students. Toward this end, funds are allocated for disadvantaged and under-represented students to attend the [unreadable] meeting. Graduate students and post-docs need to be exposed to the broader tissue engineering and regenerative medicine research advances; Regenerate 2007 will provide the opportunity to be exposed to cutting-edge research and to interact with the scientists and clinicians involved in the field. In Regenerate 2007, the multi-disciplinary leaders have been invited to give a series of plenary addresses throughout the conference and include: stem cell biology, imaging, transplantation and translation. [unreadable] The primary purpose of this proposal is to provide support for graduate students and post-doctoral fellows to attend Regenerate 2007. We plan to provide travel awards for approximately 50 graduate students and post-doctoral fellows to attend and actively participate in Regenerate 2007 through oral and poster presentations, networking events and co-chairing of sessions. Meeting participation provides a significant networking opportunity for students as they prepare for post-graduate careers and the career center will enhance this experience as employers interview potential employees on site, at the meeting. We have designed this series of events, in collaboration with student leaders, to achieve these goals. [unreadable] Regenerative Medicine promises to change the way we approach medicine, where symptoms are not merely treated but diseases are reversed. Regenerative Medicine will ultimately obviate the need for autografting or transplantation from a donor. The successful translation of Regenerative Medicine to clinical application has already been achieved for some tissues, providing the landscape for its translation for other tissues and organs in the future. To achieve these goals, the stakeholders in government, industry and academia must come together, as they will at Regenerate 2007. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]